


Get Lucky

by PkNexas



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Knight Peridot, Magical Princess Lapis, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkNexas/pseuds/PkNexas
Summary: Lapis Lazuli is princess to the diamond kingdom, the latest sprung from an ancient and magical bloodline. Locked in a tower through magical means by her mothers for disobeying them, Lapis sees no use in waiting for some random knight to make their way past an array of deadly traps just to demand some physical reward from her. As such, she spends her time honing her magics, searching through tomb after tomb for a way out.Peridot is a wandering knight, capable despite her lacking stature. She wields only her sword and her intelligence to tackle the challenges of many lands for the sake of glory. Despite this, she would never have called herself ready for the consequences of approaching that enchanted tower.





	1. The Enchanted Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!

The tower was pristine, as if the storms and winds common to the plains couldn’t touch its polished marble walls. Veins of gold crawled up through the stonework to reach an azure top, glowing in the light of the midday sun. The entrance and base work at the bottom had runes inscribed into it, enchantments that protected its beauty and its contents, no doubt.

Peridot took off her helmet, breathing in the scent of the grassy fields. It got stuffy in her suit of armour. A product of her own design, she was proud of the mobility it gave her while still providing decent protection in combat. Plus, she thought she looked pretty badass donned in leathers and metals. Her blonde hair exaggerated her movements as she shook her head, refocusing on the task at hand.

“HEY, ANYBODY UP THERE?” Peridot called up the window of the tower. She was only half expecting an answer, twirling a grappling hook in her hand before lobbing it up to the opening. It caught fast. She didn’t even have time to grab the rope as she found herself staring, or totally not staring, at someone’s backside beneath a billowing dress falling distressingly fast towards her face.

* * *

Lapis Lazuli was going about her daily routine. Dragging herself through tome after tome of spells, splattering the interior walls of the tower with paint, eating the odd meal that teleported itself into her chambers, and blasting the window with a never ending stream of conjured water. If she wasn’t doing any of those things, she was banging her head against the wall, anything to cease her boredom and free her from her imbecilic imprisonment.

She’d gotten tired of trying to blast the barrier in the window. Instead, she dragged her fingers across it, recoiling at the shock she received. It would’ve been nice to stare at the outside world every so often, if not for the barrier the whole view yellow.

It was on this day, 1,364 days into her time served within the enchanted tower, that she heard a nasally voice call to her.

“HEY, ANYBODY UP THERE?” Lapis cocked an eyebrow as she glanced out the window.

Her other eyebrow joined the first in its raised position as a hook passed through the barrier, catching itself on the window sill. A gleeful smile plastered itself to her face as she flung herself out the window without hesitation, barely grabbing the rope for support as she fell towards the ground. The sweet ground, for the first time in years, against her bare feet.

Lapis was sure that neither her nor her saviour would ever forget the yelp she gave when, instead of landing on the solid earth she’d expected, she felt her backside collide with something much more… face-like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy, I'm writing my first fanfic! I just felt like writing a bit of fantasy lapidot with Peridot as a knight and this was the result. This chapter is shorter than what I normally write, it's more like an introduction!
> 
> I know lapidot AU week is going on right now but I don't really have the practice to be writing a different au every day, at least not at the quality I'd prefer. There's this, though! I'm not sure how often I'll update it, as of right now.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you all for reading!


	2. First Impressions

“You know, as far as first impressions go, I’ve never had a girl’s backside introduce itself to my face in that specific fashion,” Peridot said, wiping a mix of blood and snot from her nose as the pain faded to a dull ache, “I usually get a nice dinner first, at the least.”

“Ugh, for the love-” Lapis threw her hands up in the air, even as she lowered herself to the ground in front of her former prison. It felt good, the grass beneath her feet and the sun shining across her skin. She hoped it didn’t highlight the furious blush on her cheeks, “I was gonna give you a proper apology and a thank you and everything! I think I’d rather climb back in my tower now. At least you can say you had a princess sit on your face, right?”

“Princesses owe me three dinners before I let them do that. As well as guaranteed escape when their parents find out. I’ve gotten none of that from you, yet here you sit after such special treatment. For shame, miss…” Peridot gestured towards Lapis, indicating the desire for an introduction she hadn’t received. In that moment, she took in the princess’s appearance. Blue hair cut short into a bob, tan skin glowing in the sun, a high quality but simple blue dress that hung from behind her neck and left her upper back exposed. Her feet were bare. Light blue tattoos snaked their way across the visible parts of her torso and down her arms, marking her as a user of the more ancient arcane arts. Peridot was completely enthralled by the beauty before her, though years of practice kept any of that from appearing on her face.

Lapis, on the other hand, was still quite red in the face after all the borderline flirting. She thought it was flirting, at least. She hadn’t conversed with anyone in over 3 and a half years and the first time she does, it’s about her butt-stomping that person’s face. Her most important goal suddenly became changing the subject, royal kingdom be damned.

“Okay, let’s start over. My name is Lapis Lazuli, princess to the Diamond Kingdom. I was trapped in that stupid tower by the matriarchs of the land and you’ve granted me my freedom by throwing a hook through my window. And you’re…” Now it was Lapis’ turn to stare at Peridot. Her armour revealed very little of the woman. In fact, Lapis had never seen an armour made in quite the fashion hers was. Much of it was leather and chainmail, though a chest piece covered the upper half of her torso. It left enough room for her to bend and twist the upper portion of her body. A single metal pauldron was strapped across her left shoulder, while various pouches and bags were attached to the leather harness securing the shoulder piece and to her belt. Leather pants and boots, with metal plates and chainmail in place for protection, the same as her upper body. A single sword of masterful craftsmanship was strapped to her left side. No shield, Lapis noted.

Traveling upwards, Lapis locked eyes with bright emeralds that seemed capable of piercing through every wall of bullshit she might try to put up. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that, yet, or about how it made her weak in the knees. Freckles generously dotted her saviour’s pale skin and her hair was the most adorable mess Lapis had ever witnessed. Where Peridot might have hid her admiration of Lapis’ looks, Lapis very much gawked at her saviour. That is, before realizing the woman was nearly a head shorter than herself. She snorted, trying to hold back giggles.

“You’re short.”

“You, princess, have the maturity of an infant,” Peridot sighed, “You may refer to me as Peridot. We’ve a long journey to make to your castle, I assume, wherever that is. The sooner we get there, the sooner I get paid, and the sooner I forget the most uncouth piece of royalty I’ve ever met.”

Lapis stood up, awkwardly shuffling her feet and averting her gaze in a moment of thought. When her eyes returned to Peridot, her traitorous voice came out a little more vulnerable than she’d hoped, “Okay, so, here’s an idea. We could go anywhere but the castle. It’s not even that great there! I doubt my mothers will even pay you anything, they’re the ones who stuck me in there to start with! I say we chill here for a bit and then hit the town, badass princess and her tiny knight taking on the world! What d’ya say?”

“I fail to see where I gain anything from that besides a companion that fails to take her or my situation seriously for even a moment,” Peridot was starting to lose her patience.

“Welllll, let me ask you this! How much do you like royalty?” Lapis waved her hands, using every bit of her willpower to keep her voice calm and steady. Going back to her kingdom wasn’t an option and neither was traveling alone. While she had her magic, there was little Lapis knew about the area she was in and there was no doubt that her mothers knew of her release. They’d be sending people to reclaim her.

“Hate em with everything I’ve got, why?” She squinted at the royalty before her.

“Good! What if I told you I could get us into my castle, where we’ll get to see the diamonds of the kingdom make the dumbest looking faces when I tell them off, then we hit the royal vault, take whatever we want, and then I guarantee we get out. No problem at all!” Lapis had no idea if any of that was possible. Her mothers were strong, much stronger than herself. She could definitely get them into the castle. Then, they’d likely be taken prisoner and she’d be forced back into a life of helping her mothers tyrannize a kingdom while Peridot was dragged off to who knows where. She was promising a world she couldn’t give.

“Sure. I’m game.”

“WHAT!?” Lapis felt her mouth flap uselessly in the wind as she processed the acceptance. She couldn’t believe she’d just said yes to that.

“Don’t get me wrong, it sounds incredibly stupid. You really didn’t sell it at all. Still, I have a feeling. My gut’s telling me that going along with this is the course of action best suited to my interests,” Peridot shrugged.

“Okay, wait. I know I just offered and all but... are you really up to it? I mean, you’re not exactly beefy and this is really dangerous! How did you even get past the mines?” Lapis had noticed a lack of scorch marks on the ground around them. The entirety of the area surrounding the tower was peppered with buried runes that exploded when they were walked over. No one short of an arcane user could have avoided such a thing and the knight before her showed no signs of arcana.

“What mines?” Peridot cocked an eyebrow. The princess guffawed as she conjured a hand made of water. She glanced at Peridot, furrowing her brows in annoyance at the lack of reaction she got. The conjuration slapped the ground in front of them with a loud splash.

Pillars of bright white flames billowed out of the ground. The heat singed both of their faces as the magical combustion shot into the sky. Anyone caught in a blast like that would have been reduced to nothing but ash in moments.

“Oh. Those mines. Guess I just got lucky,” Peridot cracked her first smile in the presence of Lapis, a toothy grin that lit up the princess’s whole world.

Lapis shook her head at the ridiculousness of the knight’s response. Over the course of the conversation, Lapis had become very sure of two things. One, Peridot was insane. Two, she was falling very quickly and very hard for someone she’d met five minutes ago. Oops. She risked herself one last, very indulgent thought before Peridot started leading them back to her camp.

_Maybe, after all these years, it’s my turn to get lucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing of note here, just posting the first chapter alongside the introduction!
> 
> Idk how I feel about the characterization. It definitely doesn't match what I see in the show but it's hella fun to write!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Peri-Very Drunk

Peridot had them sit at a booth away from the bar. It was a nice spot, allowing them some privacy even as patrons gathered in the tavern. She’d rented them a room upstairs for the night where they’d changed into new attire.

The majority of the day hadn’t been particularly interesting. They’d rode into a decent sized town an hour or two after daybreak, streets rife with folk going about their day. As soon as they’d found a stable to tend to their horse, Peridot dragged Lapis off to a rundown fabric shop. Worn hemp now donned her figure, her outfit far too large and weathered for her royal background. She wasn’t totally convinced that a change in clothing was enough to keep her identity a secret but she trusted Peridot’s knowledge of how to handle city folk better than her own. Sentiment alone wasn’t enough to make the clothing comfortable, though. They spent the rest of the day in town, tending to Peridot’s errands. She wasn’t entirely sure what the knight had done throughout the day, spending most of her focus on absorbing the sights and sensations of the city around her.

Lapis noticed, wherever they went, that Peridot had a certain aura to her. She remembered the way people would clear the streets as royalty passed, how they’d bow their heads in respect. They’d shirk back at Yellow Diamond’s heavy footfalls. They’d avert their eyes from the ever melancholy Blue Diamond. And when White Diamond made way through the capital city? Not a soul dared step where she might see them.

Peridot didn’t have any of that. She didn’t demand respect, didn’t wretch it from the hands of commoners as she passed as if it was her birthright, but still received it regardless. People noticed her presence, moved just enough to give her a clear path, and nodded or sometimes even gave her a small salute. The contrast of walking in the footsteps of a tyrant and walking at the side of this knight, that everyone treated with a level of respect and dignity despite her crass demeanor, revealed a whole new brightness in the individual who’d rescued her the day before. To be quite honest, any more and Lapis felt she might go blind to the rest of the world. Her thoughts were tinted green…

She was roused from her thoughts to the sight of Peridot speaking with the bartender. The owner of the Lavender Shiner, a stout woman with long lavender hair, apt considering the name of the establishment. The bartender was quite animated, grinning a toothy smile between plump lips, laughs full and proud alongside the music playing throughout the tavern. Peridot was sporting a small smile, as well. It was only after several moments of staring that Lapis felt it.

The feeling was… Boiling. It bubbled and burned within her chest and she felt every fiber of her being attempt to reject it. She knew what it was, as every member of her family had it. Every Diamond she’d met in her life time reveled and thrived off the sensation, feeding it until it became an all consuming blight atop their person.

She was jealous.

The barkeep seemed nice enough when they walked in. Lapis attended to the polite gestures and responses she felt were expected of her as Peridot’s guest in this town. She even found herself taking a liking to the woman (she heard the name Amethyst called from somewhere in the tavern).

Whatever endearment she felt from Amethyst ended quickly, though, as she noticed a brush of her hand against Peridot’s arm. A wink and a smile, eyelids fluttering more than necessary. Far too much attention spent on her Peridot. Not her Peridot, she reminded herself. Whatever she felt towards Peridot was her own, nothing shared. She wouldn’t take whatever she wanted, the way her family had always done, Peridot wasn’t hers. Yet, when she saw that radiant smile directed at someone else, she could feel her possessive nature claw at her heart.

Her momentary shame melted away as they sat down, Peridot’s grin directed at herself once more. It wasn’t pure, far from it, an air of mischievousness surrounding the woman across from her. Her laugh always sounded a bit like a snicker, though the sound always made Lapis’ heart feel a little bit lighter. They made small talk, a bit of awkwardness settling over them until their drinks arrived. Two frothy mugs of ale for the sipping.

Lapis remembered her emotions as she saw another exchange involving a brushed hand and a casual comment. As soon as the bartender left, Lapis made her decision. She was going to show Peridot how she felt, at least a small part of it. Rejection would be fine, she could handle the devastation so long as she got the chance to express herself to her rescuer. She’d prove to herself that she could be more than just the jealous nature ingrained in to her by the Diamonds. Swallowing all of her anxieties about what the night might entail, she reached out and placed her hand atop Peridot’s.

“Hey, Peridot?”

“Yeah?” Peridot’s eyebrows quirked at the interaction, though she didn’t pull away.

“I wanted to say thank you. That tower kind of sucked and if it weren’t for you, who knows when I would’ve been out. I really do appreciate it, I-I think you’ve treated me very kindly today, too. So, thank you,” Lapis held her breathe, waiting on a response. That was the first she’d actually thanked the woman for her rescue. She blinked in surprise as Peridot gave a full bellied laugh.

“Come on, we both know you would’ve found your own way out before long! I can see it in your eyes, your will would’ve held til you’d tried every trick in the book to escape. I just expedited the process a little bit,” Peridot said. Lapis felt stars in her eyes as a small, calloused hand squeezed her own, “But still, you’re welcome. I’m really glad I threw my hook through your window.”

Lapis mug was suddenly on her lips as she downed her drink, hoping the alcohol would cover up her embarrassment over the tiniest bit of affection. She rolled her eyes as Peridot laughed in the background, starting on her own cup. While their hands had separated, Lapis could still feel that rough hand on her own. She kept drinking.

* * *

The night went swimmingly after that, at least from Lapis’ perspective. Peridot had started telling her all about the adventures leading up to her arrival at the tower. How she’d expected the process of getting to the top to be more tedious, that she’d only gotten lucky with the hook. Her arms were animated in her talking, armour switched out for a simple blouse that revealed a bit more of her figure to prying blue eyes.

Lapis didn’t drink much, calling it halfway through her second mug. It wasn’t that she disliked alcohol, per se. It was more that she wanted to be lucid to experience Peridot, who was getting very, very drunk. As the night wore on, mug after mug found itself empty atop their little table.

Besides, somewhere in her drunken stupor, Peridot’s hand found it’s way back to Lapis’. Nothing the alcohol could make her feel would compare to the sensations that small contact caused her.

* * *

It was late, most of the patrons had left the tavern and Lapis had finally gotten through to Peridot, letting her lean her drunken weight on her for support so that they find their way upstairs to their room. She noticed them halfway through the dining hall, a group of leather clad figures gathering around them. They’d blocked off the exits, closing in on the knight and the princess. She could see the bartender glare at the group but make no move to help. She glanced at the couple with pity in her eyes before looking away.

Lapis knew Peridot put her under a no magic rule, yet she could feel power gather in her fingertips as anger smoldered in her eyes. The night had been great, she’d felt the first bit of happiness in her whole adult life because of the woman in her arms. She wasn’t about to lose that to anybody, never mind some silent gang with a vendetta against Peridot.

She’d almost broken her promise until Peridot stumbled out of her arms. A hiss of air passed between Lapis’ lips as she reached out, hoping to grab the smaller woman before she was jumped. Yet, something gave her a slight pause…

If she hadn’t been there to witness it, Lapis would never have believed the encounter happened the way it did.

Peridot stumbled forward, mumbling something about dirty tablecloths, as she neared one end of the circle. Two men lunged for her. One got caught on a chair and went down, head making a harsh crack as it connected with the floorboards. The other had his arms outstretched to grab Peridot. He’d almost had her, until she’d swung around with her mug socking the man in the face. There was a loud thud as he hit the table, nose squashed into his skull as he slumped to the floor.

Three more flung themselves toward the unarmoured knight, not one uttering a word. Lapis watched in gleeful horror as Peridot, still wobbling drunkenly across the floor, danced around two of the three. Her leg kicked up and landed heavily on the back of one of their necks as she slapped the other in the face. The one who’d gotten kicked slumped forward while the other had his foot land on a spilled drink, slipping hard on to his backside with a cry of pain. The third, who’d tried to lunge, had instead started vomiting into the nearest booth, which seemed so random that it baffled the princess.

It went on like this, Lapis witnessing her lone knight take on 11 men, each almost a foot taller than herself. The best and worst part of it was that, for all their efforts, Peridot seemed to make no conscious acknowledgment to their presence. Every hit and miss on either of their parts all worked in her favour, some incalculable set of circumstances occurring that resulted in Peridot leaving the fight untouched and still very drunk, while all her opponents lay groaning or motionless against the floor of the tavern. Lapis’ mouth hung open in awe at whatever higher power had orchestrated the whole scene.

In the midst of watching Peridot, Lapis noticed some fool’s attempt to sneak up to her. He got a knife in his gut as a reward. She made a mental note to thank Peridot later for convincing her to carry it.

The best part of the whole ordeal was, after all of Peridot’s insane drunken combat, she’d stumbled right back in to Lapis’ arms. More specifically, she latched her arms around the taller woman’s waist as she was half-led, half-carried up the stairs. Lapis didn’t care about the mess in the tavern, nor about the tavern keep who’d no doubt have to clean it up alone. This woman had just taken on a dozen assailants and deserved a rest fit for royalty.

By the time she opened the door to their room, Peridot was already snoring. For all of the badass that she was, the woman was endearing in a whole new way while she slept. All the harsh edges in her features dropped to give her a softer appearance. Lapis saw the young woman she could’ve been, instead of the battle hardened veteran she’d seen kick ass that night.

The only problem, Lapis found, was that Peridot wouldn’t wake up while her arms held quite fast to Lapis’ hips. She hadn’t really thought about where she was going to sleep before, though she’d considered letting her rescuer take the bed as a show of kindness. Now, she knew she wasn’t going to have a say in the matter.

She gently laid them both down on the mattress, feeling Peridot close the distant to rest her face against the Lapis’ chest. The princess felt heat blossom across her whole figure as she pulled the blankets across their forms. She wrapped her own arms around the woman cuddling her, feeling a new emotion completely eradicate the greed and jealousy from earlier. This feeling, a warmth in her chest that flowed and soothed her whole body, was one unlike anything she’d felt before.

As she laid there that night, she realized she’d never want to go without it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a sleep deprived upload, oof. Still, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sure I'll have even more fun with what I have planned for the next one, nyehehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Vegvísir

Lapis was used to waking up crying, snot and tears smeared over the array of plush pillows piled onto the bed in her tower. She was used to waking up cold, shivering despite several layers of thick blankets atop her form. Every morning, trapped within the ocean blue walls of the tower, was hell.

This morning, her eyes were dry. She felt warm. As morning rays of sunlight beamed through the wooden blinds covering the window, Lapis remembered. She remembered that she wasn’t trapped in the tower anymore. She remembered the night before, camped out in the forest, Peridot insisting she take the only bedroll. She remembered Peridot, the knight who’d released her from her prison and accepted her offer of partnership, in hope that they might strike against the diamonds that tyrannized the land. This morning, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes for reasons much different than they had the three years prior.

A soft breath against her ear startled her from her emotional reflection. In a beat, she’d recalled the night before and where she was and who it was _snuggling closer to her and oh god she never wanted to get up_.

She gently, with a blush that she was very certain covered head to toe, lifted herself from Peridot’s arms. A gentle snoring reaffirmed that the knight hadn’t woken with the movement. It boggled Lapis’ mind that Peridot wouldn’t be aware they’d slept together that night. She’d been out cold before they’d lain down and showed no signs of consciousness now. As much as she wanted to, Lapis wasn’t sure her heart would hold if she told her, _hey, next time I want to be the bigger spoon_.

Lapis slapped her hands against her cheeks to, hopefully, clear some of the red from her face. She made her way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast for Peridot and herself. With the events of last night, her knight deserved breakfast in bread, assuming she wasn’t dry heaving from a killer hangover.

Arriving downstairs, Lapis was surprised to find no signs of the bout that had taken place. No damaged tables or chairs, no unconscious thugs or dried blood, nothing. The tavern keep didn’t mention anything and Lapis didn’t bother to ask. She wasn’t particularly happy that Amethyst had been trying to get Peridot’s attention and then had the nerve not to help. Still, the food came out hot and fresh. Lapis’ mouth watered over fried eggs and seasoned meat, though she felt it rude to eat before returning to Peridot. Her traitorous lips revealed a grin, envisioning the heartwarming smile she’d get when she came back to her knight with full plates of food.

* * *

Lapis swore her heart almost stopped when she nudged the door open. By some mightier power than she’d thought existed, she managed to hold both the platters steady, though nothing prevented her jaw from falling.

While her body paused, her eyes were glued to the pale muscled back bare before her. Leather pants kept everything below the waist hidden,  ~~ _to her dismay_~~. Freckles danced over defined shoulders and her mind trailed patterns against toned arms. The most apparent feature, though, was a circular rune in pale red ink sprawling from the back of the collar bone to the nape. Eight trident-like protrusions extended from a point around where Lapis imagined the heart would be, the tip of each imprinted with differing combinations of lines and shapes. Despite it’s runic appearance, Lapis was unfamiliar with what it might’ve meant.

She felt her breath hitch as Peridot turned around. Her brain glazed over as she dwelled on taut muscles and pert breasts. Only when the dip of her pelvis was within reach did Lapis notice how close Peridot had gotten.

“Wh… hu… buh?” Lapis could feel herself floundering under Peridot’s striking emerald gaze, even as she wanted to lick her lips, _wondering if she tasted as good-_

“So,” The knight’s words were slow and sweet as she placed a finger against the princess’s forearm, “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

She shivered as the devilish woman used the back of her nail to trace a line up Lapis’ arm. Peridot, whose cheek was almost flush against her own, whispered, “You could’ve just thrown your top off and joined me.”

That did it, she was done. Even as the knight waggled her eyebrows and reached for a piece of their breakfast, Lapis had already padded her way back downstairs. She swore her blush had become a permanent feature through the singular exchange.

* * *

A few moments later, Peridot was seated across from Lapis at a booth with both of their meals in front of them. The same booth they’d sat in last night.

Lapis, despite her best efforts to act like nothing had happened, couldn’t hide the flustered mess she’d become. She wasn’t experienced with any of this. In her mind, she’d planned to woo the knight slowly, charming her until Peridot yearned for the princess’ affections as much as she yearned for Peridot’s. Instead, she’d melted because she’d walked in on the woman topless.

It didn’t help that Peridot’s mood was light and joyful. She’d completely hidden whatever dormant succubus Lapis had encountered earlier. The knight spent the whole talk laughing and smiling, even while the conversation was mostly one-sided. Despite the morning, Lapis reveled in the attention.

“What’s that about?” The princess said as Peridot waved Amethyst away, who’d been walking over with a mug. At this point, she was pretty sure she’d be able to ignore all her thoughts about the morning in favour of focusing on the day they had ahead of them.

“Oh, that? S’posed to be a hangover cure,” Peridot laughed, a little snort finding it’s way out with the nasally sound. It was cute. The knight continued, “I didn’t need it. The look on your face earlier was so priceless I think it did the job already!” More cute laughter, “I kinda wanna keep you around forever, if only for that.”

Lapis covered her face and let a mighty groan out into the cracks of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was saucy! Next chapter we get to actually meet some new characters, hopefully! For now I just wanted some blushy lappy.
> 
> School is starting though so I think I might be able to get one more chapter out before updates really slow down but what can ya do, yknow?
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you all for reading!


End file.
